Donations
Sryth is a "freemium" game. You can play it for free for as long as you like, but most of the content is only accessible to AG players (subscribers). See the Adventurers Guild page for an extensive discussion of AG advantages. The AG subscription fees keep the server running and the GM employed. However, not all of Sryth income comes from the AG subscriptions. The GM also accepts donations in behalf of the game. In turn, he rewards donations with the most valuable game currency: Adventurer Tokens. Donations come in two "flavors": Regular donations you can make anytime, and special renewal donations. AT earned through donations are available for all characters through the Small windowless building with a blue door. Regular donations You can donate as much as you like, in multiples of 10 US$. The number of Adventurer Tokens you receive will depend on how much money you spend at once. AT earned through this type of donations can be allotted to each character as you see fit: just visit the "Small windowless building with a blue door" and select how many do you want for that character. If you doubt those amounts are practical at all, know that in the year 2008, the top tier was for 300+ donations, so obviously there are some players donating more than that in a single stroke. Subscription/Renewal donations * When Sryth had an annual subscription model, whenever you upgraded or renewed your AG subscription, you have the option to spend $34.95 or $49.95 (instead of the usual $19,95) to receive an AT bonus. For $34.95 (a $15 donation) you'll receive 40 AT, and for $49.95 (a $30 donation) you'll receive 80 AT. These bonuses have a quite better AT to $$ ratio than usual. You'd need to donate in the range of $400 to get so much value for your money. * The subscription bonuses are cumulative and handled separately from donations. If you restart a character that has collected more than one subscription bonus, the refunded AT will be accessible to any of your characters in one lump (so, for two years' worth of the highest subscription price, a character would receive 160 AT) * ATs earned through this type of donations can be assigned to any character you want, but they will go as a lump sum: If you earned 80 AT, they will all go to a single character. If you let a renewal bonus unclaimed (or renew for two years at once) the sum will be 160 AT for a single character, and so on. Restarting your character if you have donated When you restart your character, it's as if you made it new. Only the base stats are kept. No items, gold, EXP or AT are kept (not even unique/seasonal/raffle prizes, etc.). If your deleted/restarted character had some AT from donations, those AT are automatically made available to all characters in the account (existent and new) in the small windowless building with a blue door, as if you just made the donation anew. The automatic allotment/reset system was implemented in March 2010 (see the Historical section for details). Historical Section You can also see the development of the system on Ancient History Originally, the GM attributed donation rewards to characters manually. In that era, quoting the GM: "It's best to make separate donations for each character, as swapping them between two characters for a single donation can be tricky -- although it can be done if necessary." This answer was received Oct 15 2008 Also, on that time, he had to manually reset the amount of ATs gained through donations. This was changed in March 2010. From that time, you can select yourself what character will receive how many tokens from the "Small windowless building with a blue door", and ATs are made available to all again automatically in case you delete/restart a character with alloted AT from donations. Referral program * The referral program was the first attempt to reward players for promoting the game. It started on February 2007. * For referring someone (who would later become an Adventurers Guild subscriber) you received 16 Adv Tokens per referral. ** Update (October 15, 2008, From the GM): "The referral system is still in place and is automatically handled by the system. There will be a new and improved version of it soon." ** Update (September 2, 2011). The referral system is no longer in place. It was removed from Sryth's home page after a redesign in 2009. At some time between that and 2011 the system was completely removed from the game. AAM 2011 See the Adventurer Appreciation Month page for the main event. ;Summary Originally, there was going to be a raffle for a prize consisting in double AT rewards for donations made during the month of September. This was later changed to allow all donations made through this period to be doubled. ;Start From the GM's : As part of this year's Adventurer Appreciation Month, adventurers who donate in support of Sryth will be entered into a drawing to have the sum of their donation rewards for the month of September DOUBLED. Seven adventurers will have their names drawn at random at the conclusion of Adventurer Appreciation Month. Those seven adventurers will have the sum of their donation rewards earned in September, 2011 doubled. Only donations received from September 1, 2011 through September 30, 2011 are eligible for this special contest. ;Expansion Fifteen adventurers will have their names drawn at random at the conclusion of Adventurer Appreciation Month. Those fifteen adventurers will have the sum of their donation rewards earned during September, 2011, doubled. Entrants whose names are not among the lucky fifteen drawn, will still receive a bonus of 16 Adventurer Tokens! Only donations received from August 25, 2011 through September 30, 2011 are eligible for this special contest. He also stated that donations given as part of subscription renewal/extension will count towards the donation rewards to be doubled, for the lucky winners. ;Final extension 9/26/11 - Donation Rewards Drawing - Update As part of this year's Adventurer Appreciation Month, adventurers who make a donation in support of Sryth between August 25th and September 30th will automatically have the rewards for donations made during that period DOUBLED. Doubled rewards also include the bonus Adventurer Tokens that are included with the $34.95 and $49.95 subscription options. There will be no drawing, as previously mentioned, because now all eligible donation rewards (those received between August 25th and September 30th, 2011) will be doubled! The doubled donation reward bonuses will be made available following the conclusion of Adventurer Appreciation Month. Thanks, as always, for playing and supporting Sryth! Category:Game Concepts